Toadstools
by snowfire12345
Summary: "Why are they so evil, mother?" She felt the obi on her waist tighten. "Because my darling child," Her mother started combing her hair. "they might be beautiful but once you have taken them in, their corruption and sweet nothings would kill you and consume your soul until you are nothing but an empty husk of your former self." Rule 63 for Jack and the other characters.
1. Part I: Into the forest Near the trees

**AN: I watched a Korean drama. The ending inspired this story. You're probably gonna hate it.** **I highly suggest that you listen to the given musical pieces designated for each part. Or not. It's your choice. They inspired the mood for me when I was writing each part of this** **story.**

 ** _{Toadstools}_**

 ** _[Part I:_** ** _Into the Forest; Near the Trees]_**

 ** _Theme: (Grieg) Peer Gynt Suite No. 1: Morning Mood by Einar Steen-Nokleberg_**

Her round cobalt blue eyes bore at the small white round bulbous head protruding from the earth. Their are several of them stationed near the cherry trees.

Spring has arrived and nature is an explosion of myriad of bright colors. The trees and the grass are lush, the flowers abloom boasting shades of assorted chroma that the bees and insects so adore and praise as they collected the sweet nectar of their lifeline.

Their fragrances wafted through the air compelling her earlier to cup every type of blossom and caressed their petals. She sampled each flowers' scent finding most of them agreeable and the rest just made her sneeze and gave her a headache.

But she was mostly interested in the pink and white blossoms of the cherry tree. She remembers herself and her mother lounging under the foilage of the trees seeking shelter from the bright and warm afternoon sun. They would have lunch under the foilage and just watch the petals be plucked by the mischievous wind painting the blue sky with specks of pink. It is one of her earlier memories.

She approached the trees and her sinuses are tingled with the smell of wood and damp earth. The redolent scents brings her comfort and ease. It's the smell of familiarity. Of home.

She came closer and she can't stop her eyes from seeking the white round things growing near the compost of decaying leaves.

As she neared, she can see that they all have long thin stems with a thin sheet of white flesh covering the top just below the head. Their colors are sickly. Like the color of the skin when one is clutched by a deathly illness.

Her mother collected this things. They had it for dinner last night. Although the ones they ate are different. They have the color of the earth, the brown of wood. And they taste robust and very agreeable with the soup. They look like mice ears. She almost played with it until her mother sharply told her to eat. And so she ate. It's been the first time in months that she had slept peacefully without enduring the grumbling and sharp pains of her stomach.

What has her mother called them again? Mushrooms? Yes, mushrooms.

When the coins are few and they couldn't afford the market, the forest is the second option. Here, everything is free. Here, there are no nosy gossips and mean people who asks about her hair or sniffing while they criticize her mother's civil status. Here, she is happy and _accepted._ The animals left her alone enough and a few times they would let her pat their pelts and scratch them behind their ears which makes her ecstatic whenever she sees their blissful faces. And the bunnies. Especially the baby bunnies. They are adorable!

She crouched down and ran her forefinger on the head of one of the mushrooms. Should she pick them? Yes.

It's high time that she help around the house. Her mother is very busy with sewing. In fact, she is the best seamstress this village has to offer. She made the _kimono_ she is wearing. She sewed half of the clothing that the village children wore and they have the gall to look down at her mother.

They should be ashamed of themselves.

She started plucking the big ones from the earth with more force than necessary.

The old hags are the worse.

 _"You're not married?! Then, who is the father of the girl?"_

 _"Child, maybe you should've thought things thoroughly before spreading your legs. Then, perhaps you would've had your husband."_

 _"Just what we need. A bastard."_

Her fist clenched the white flora in her hands.

Her mother would only bow her head in shame or answer politely at them. As if they deserve to be respected.

At her age, she can already understand the implications and the standards of society. No honest woman would be living alone with a child without a husband to show for.

She took one last look at the pink blossoms then started off home. Her mother should be back by now from the shop preparing for lunch. They could add these mushrooms for flavor and quantity.

Sometimes, she would wonder about the identity of her father. The first time she asked the whereabouts of her father, her mother became rigid. She paused for a long while then continued on with her work.

She can clearly see that she had upset her mother so she would just shut her mouth and watch the flowing silks and garments be transformed into beautiful clothing.

Her mother still garnered a handful of suitors willing to marry her despite her child's presence. Why not? In her eyes, her mother is the most beautiful woman in the whole world that even Amaterasu would envy her beauty.

She had refused every single one. Mostly because of the lack of attraction but the others because of her daughter's influence. Her opinion is the most crucial criteria in the wooing business.

Once she had shown dislike for the candidate, her mother would let him down softly and steadily. One man reacted violently and started insulting them bringing up her paternal heritage. Her mother was quick to respond and she had let out insults and jabs until the man's face has the color of a tomato. His companions were left clutching their stomachs due to laughter and the man walked away tail between his legs.

The incident circulated around. The village gossiped about it for a week. Most of the children would tease her and kick her bucket whenever she draw water from the well. Until she had thought enough is enough. And so, she punched the boy who loves kicking her buckets. Silence followed. She continued with her chore eyes following her every movement. After that, no one dared to bother her again.

She saw the smoke rising from the back of their humble home. The smell of cooking meat made her mouth water and her stomach growl. Business must have been good today.

She sprinted towards the door carelessly removing her slippers. She hurriedly went to the kitchen and set the mushrooms on the counter.

She can already feel the if smile creeping on her lips. Finally, she contributed to the table.

She cleared her throat. Her mother slowly glanced behind her and she has a smirk painted on her lips with one brow arch.

Her mother's smiles are always so mysterious. You'll never know the meaning behind each one. She tried emulating them once near the stream using the calm waters as a mirror. But try as she might she just can't imitate her mother.

Her mother's smile turned into a frown then her brow wrinkled with confusion. She watch the slow widening of her eyes and the slackening of her jaw. Horror. And _fear_. Then she realized her mother is looking at the counter. Where she placed her sickly white bounty.

 **AN: Hello! Midterms are over except for that one minor subject that loves to irritate a student. Hey, a little help. Could someone explain to me the traditional clothing of the Japanese during the 15th century. I want to make this as historically accurate as possible. Oh, and also the environment of the capital during those times. And the festivals. Don't forget the festivals.The internet is unreliable and inaccurate sometimes. Just PM me about it.**

 **Also, I want to interact with you guys so I thought about this. I'll let you name our little protagonist. Since I started writing this I didn't have a clue on what to name her. All of your suggestions would be considered.**

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time.**


	2. Part II: A Visitor

**AN:** **Finals just ended. I get a two week vacation before compulsory summer starts. So, I think I should reward you with updates for waiting so long. I still want to interact with you guys so, names? For our little protagonist?**

 ** _[Part II: A Visitor]_**

 ** _Theme_** ** _: L'atelier by Sungha Jung_**

She crouched down behind the ropy, rather large, roots of the unknown tree. She stifled her giggles and snickers for she learned that the gray-haired man have good ears.

"Alright, you little ankle biter. Where did you wiggle yourself into?" The underside of his _hakama_ rustled the brown leaves on the forest floor.

She watched as the man glanced fleetingly, his head sharply turning, at every sound emitted by the birds. She can imagine a little gray rabbit checking its surroundings for any danger. Ears twitching and nose crinkling its whiskers moving at a rapid pace.

She couldn't help but sneaker at the image she conjured. A mistake.

The man quickly glanced at her direction. Hazel orbs met cobalt ones.

"Aha!" He sprinted towards her direction. She let a gleeful cry and ran away from the pursuing rabbit man.

The day started like any other day. She left to draw some water from the well. The tension from last week's incident was still evident from her mother's stiff shoulders and rigid posture.

 _When her mother saw her bounty, the woman quickly grabbed the white mushrooms and threw them to the fire. She cried outloud and was about to protest when her mother seized her shoulders looking frantic and fearful._

 _"Did you eat some of it?" She asked. Touching her face and feeling her temperature._

 _"No, mother." She took her mother's hands and smiled. It's one of their gestures of comfort._

 _Her mother's cobalt eyes, like hers, showed relief. She was given a tight hug and her face was peppered with kisses._

 _She's confused by her mother's strange actions. What is happening that she does not know?_

 _"Please, don't do that again."_

 _"Don't do what again?"_

 _Her mother took two deep breaths her chest rising and falling significantly. When she looked at her mother's eyes again, her face is calm but there are still traces of fear and panic in her eyes._

 _"I appreciate the gesture, snowflake. I really do. But..." The woman held her face with both hands. Her eyes fierce and somewhat filled with motherly tenderness. "...when you are going to gather something from the forest, always ask me to come. Am I clear?"_

 _She just responded with what any obedient child would do. "Yes, mother."_

 _She let go of her face. "Good. Now why don't you clean up. Lunch is about to be ready. Now go, shoo."_

She brought her cart, built by her own hands, with her. The buckets jiggled and bucked from the protruding rocks the wheels encountered.

It's fairly early so the village children are not up dilly dallying. Shame.

She was itching for a good punching. The flat-faced boy has not yet compensated for her upturned buckets in the past.

As she filled the buckets, she reminisced last week's scenario. What prompted her mother to take such an action? Does the white thingies have a significant representation? An omen?

She heard the gleeful cries of children and the early greetings of the adults in the village. She quickly loaded the buckets onto her cart and she dashed away just as soon as they came to play near the well.

She glanced back and saw the flat-faced boy looking murderous at her direction. She smirked and stuck her tongue out. This made him grind his teeth. She cackled. Ah, to infuriate a bully.

As she neared her house, she saw two horses in front of their house. From the looks of it, they're riding horses. Tall and built for speed. Or pursuit. The saddles are leather and have intricate designs.

One is brown and the other lightly colored. Like a lemon. They are tied to the fence and they neighed their greeting to her.

She parked her cart and approached the two. Such magnificent beasts. She held up her hands and the lemon one lowered it's head. She petted it's snot. It snorted hot air into her face. She giggled. If horses have expressions, she might think the horse had smiled.

She let go of the gentle beast and walked into her house. They have visitors.

She removed her _zori_ and ascended her house. She ignored her _uwabaki._ She likes walking with only her _tabi_ inside the house. And besides she is the one who cleaned the floors today. She have the right to decide what kind of footwear she wants.

She wished that it was evening so she could sneak up through the _engawa_ of their house. The light would cast her shadow directly into the _shoji_ then what would become of her sneaking around? Probably a spanking.

She can hear voices eminating from the room with the _tokonoma._ Male voices. Along with her mother's.

She tiptoed up to the _shoji_ and she put her ear on it. The voices quited down and before she knew it, she went tipping.

A cry of alarm was ripped from her throat. She was on her back and she's staring up to a pair of hazel eyes.

He lifted his brow at her antics. She glared up at him.

"Looks like we've got an eavesdropper." He grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Her mother looked at her disapprovingly. She made an apologetic smile and a shrug. She is her mother's daughter after all.

She heard a chuckle and she glanced at the source. It was a man with strawberry blonde hair. His eyes are a mix between blue and green. Like a torquise shell. He wears a green _haori_ and a _hakama_ with darker shade of green. His hair was tied with a piece of silk. He was looking at her with curiosity and is that fondness?

He looked at her mother. "Is she...?"

Her mother nodded and he stood up and approached her. "Hello."

She looked at her mother and she gave her an encouraging smile.

She gave a bow and responded. "Hello, sir."

He chuckled at her antics. "Your mother has told me a lot about you."

She ignored his attempt at pleasantries. "Who are you and what are you doing in our home?"

Instead of the angry reprimand about her attitude and a scathing insult to her mother, she heard laughter.

She looked up and she saw the man clutching his stomach with his head thrown back. His shoulders shook from the intensity of his laughter. She heard a chuckle behind her and she can see the gray-haired man has a smirk on his face, his arms akimbo.

"Ah, she really is your daughter, Jacky." He kneeled infront of her smiling fondly. He continued staring at her, his eyes running along the contours of her face, her hair, but not downward.

"Do you like playing hide and seek, child?"

She puffed her chest. "I'm the best hider and the best finder in this village."

"Really? Then you'd like a challenge. Aster!" The Man behind them stood up straight. A soldier called to attention.

"Why don't you two play in the forest, while me and Jacky make breakfast." He looked back at her mother. She sighed and waved her hand.

"Yes, but please don't wander too far." She saw her mother's hair was down. She never let her hair down at the presence of men.

She looked up at the gray-haired man and flashed her mysterious smile. "I think Aster here wants to give you a head start."

Child and man stared at each other. The former has a challenged look in her eyes. A smirk slowly forming on her lips. The latter has his eyebrow raised.

"You can never find me, rabbit man!" She said before sprinting towards the entrance.

She was just descending the _genkan_ when she heard the sound that accompanies the sliding of the shoji. She quickly slipped her feet in her _zori_ and sprinted outside. She looked back and saw the overgrown rabbit man give chase.

That's how she ended up sprinting across the forest floor scattering leaves and breaking fallen branches. She kept running until she noticed the foilage of the leaves to be thinning and the amount of the trees to be dwindling.

It opened up to a field where different types of flowers are abloom. She stopped for a moment and admired the scenery. The breeze carried the scent of the flowers and escorted them around throughout the field rustling the healthy leaves as it passes through the forest. She inhaled their scents with much gusto and it made her relax her stiff shoulders as her breath evens. At the other side, the cherry blossoms thrive.

Their pink flowers in full bloom showing patterns of brown and black dots along the inside of the petals. The wind plucked a few loose for it's art the sky its canvass. This is her haven. Her and her mother's. She closed her eyes, smiling softly, she let herself bask in the ambiance of it all.

Two strong arms held her under the arms and lifted her up in the air. She yelped and looked down at the triumphant face of her pursuer. Right hide and seek.

"Finally! I caught you you little bugger."

She made a face down at him. "Sure, sure. Can you put me down now?"

He sniffed but obliged. He set her down and looked ahead. He walked a few places ahead and continued to admire the beauty of spring.

"Someone got distracted, didn't she?"

She scoffed. "Like you wouldn't."

"Oh no, I did. Infact, no one can just glance at it and move along. Ah spring, the most beautiful of all the seasons."

He smiled and carried on with his ministrations. She mused. Spring is beautiful. With the it's colors and warmth, everyone adores it.

But, for her, nothing beats winter. The crisps air and the cold. Intricate frosts lined every dead branch. Her mother, too, likes winter. Speaking of mothers...

"Hey, mister."

"Hmm?" He looked down at her. She took note of his grey hair. Was it due to age? She searched for any similar traits.

"Are you my father?"

He sputtered violently eyes wide.

"What? I, uh, I'm-"

She pressed on. "Are you?"

He calmed down and looked her in the eyes. "No, I'm not your father."

She looked at the direction of her house. "Then, the other man, is he my father?"

He was silent for a moment. Then he answered, "No."

"Do you know who my father is?" This time he stayed quiet. She tried to meet his gaze but he won't meet hers

She's becoming frustrated. He still won't answer her question. She glared up at him.

He sighed and met her gaze. His eyes were sad and she can see pity in their depths. Pity? For her? For what?!

"Let's go back. I think they're already done making breakfast." He walked ahead. She protested but it fell on deaf ears. He kept walking and did not glance back and check if she was following or not.

She stood the their for a few more minutes. The trees and the sound of the forest her only company. She grabbed two fistful of flowers. She was about to pull them but then stopped. The flowers didn't do anything to her. They do not hold the answer about her parentage. She let go. And saw the dark splotches of dark coloration following the lines of her fingers and palm. She cried.

She caused pain to this innocent flowers.

Finally, she couldn't ignore the grumbling of her stomach and she begrudgingly walk back to her house. She wiped at her face with the back of her hand to remove snot and stains of tears. She look back at the field. The flowers never had the problem she has. They were not kept in the dark. They are here bathed here in the light of the sun.

 **AN: Hello! I'm back atleast for just a week. Thank you for your patience. I'll try to update one of my stories before summer starts. As for the Japanese elements here, I'm not Japanese so please forgive me if I have used some wrongfully. My knowledge is only based on the internet. Also, I'm too lazy to make an index here on what every italized word mean so, yeah.** **Thank you for reading! Reviews would be appreciated. I'm serious about the name though.** **you made me snicker with the name but seriously though.**


	3. Part III: Hanami

**_[Part III: Hanami]_**

 ** _(Theme: The Four Seasons: Allegro I: Spring by Antonio Vivaldi)_**

She pulled her forefingers against each other. But it's no use. Her mother sipped her tea and kept watching her with amusement and satisfaction.

She whined for the umpteenth time, "Mother, please. Can I take it off now?"

Her mother smirked and placed her _chawan_ on the _chabudai_. "Why child, that's exactly what you've been doing for the last half hour. Be quick, your breakfast is getting all the more colder."

She pulled again and the fit just became tighter. She's losing her patience. "Mother please! I'm really hungry and I already said sorry so many times."

Her mother raise her brows and pursed her lips. "Insolent child. This should teach you to never snoop other people's belongings."

She shrank at her mother's glare. It's true. She got bored. After finishing her chores, she had nothing better to do. The children in the village are too wary to play with her. Although, there is one boy her age who is more than willing to play with her. She steered clear of him after he tried to kiss her.

She entered their room and her attention was quickly caught by the misplaced _tansu_ of her mother. She panicked for a little. Intruders!

Quickly, she checked the perimeter of the house. No one is there. She also checked every room there's not much to search. Because there are only four rooms inside their house. The kitchen, their bedroom, the one where they receive their guest, and the one for staying guests.

She went back inside their room. The _tansu_ is not much. The dirty panels and the frayed edges are displeasing. Some of its parts are in disrepair. She saw a cloth peaking from under it.

Curiosity prompted her to investigate further and she came across a square hole under the _tansu_. Her face broke into a grin. She pushed the tansu further to widen the gap.

So many items wrapped in cloth. And she is going to unwrapped every single one of them. She found a gnarly staff, some trinkets, tattered clothing, and this accursed thing. She should've never stuck both of her fingers in it.

That's how her mother found her fumbling and rolling around yanking at her fingers.

Her mother said nothing bundled up all the items again and told her to take breakfast.

She yanked again at the bondage around her finger. "In my defense, the compartment is already open."

Her mother glanced at her again. Incredulous and slightly irritated. Finally, the woman relented and sighed. "You're fortunate that we have guests today. Have you cleaned all the rooms?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes. I even cleaned the ashes from the _kamado._ "

"Good." She took up her tea and began sipping.

"Uhm, mother." She held up her hands. Her mother sighed again and shook her head at her sheepish smile.

"Push your fingers towards the middle." She did. And the bind loosened. Incredible! She quickly remove one before assisting the other one.

"What is this anyway?" She asked holding the tubular thing away from her.

"It's called a Chinese fingertrap. And it's aptly named. Now, eat your breakfast. I still need to wrap our food for later." She stood up and went out the room.

She cupped her bowl of _miso_ and slurped it down. The dish had turned cold which is disappointing but whatever. She's hungry. Scooping the tofu out of the bowl, she put it above her rice and ate. She grabbed a pice of _nori_ and some rice. She put the rice on the _nori_ and rolled it. She grabbed the saucer with the soy sauce and dipped.

As she chewed, she contemplated about her findings. The things that she saw gave her little knowledge about her mother's previous life. The life before she was born. The only conclusion she conjured is that her mother is very sentimental.

She tried asking sort of questions from the most polite and subtle up to the most demanding. Her mother would always brush her off and say, "It's none of your business. Now, eat."

The only times that she could ask those questions is when they are eating or when her mother chose to take home her sewing opening the _shoji_ facing the forest. She and her mother would sit at the steps of the _engawa_. She would ramble the events of her day while her mother offer humerous remarks like, "Oh? I'm surprised no one has harangued me about your exploits." "You didn't push him into the well?" and "The gods bless the soul of any boy who cross you."

She bit into the _tempura_ leftover from last night's dinner. The _tsukemono_ looks unappetizing. She likes the cucumber ones but she grabbed the bowl and shoved all of the _tsukemono_ in one chew.

Is her mother merely an orphan? A _geisha?_ An _oiran?_ A noble from a disgraced bloodline? A ninja?!

The last one would be so exciting. Maybe the staff is her weapon? Maybe she didn't uncover enough to see the weapons.

She grabbed all the used ceramics and went into the kitchen. Her mother is in the middle of packing for the _Hanami_ later that day.

She unceremoniously put the ceramics in the bucket half full of water. She then begun to help in the preparations but her mother cut her actions.

"Now, prepare our baths. I've already put the hot water in the outhouse. Just grab the fragrant petals from the second plank of my _tansu_. Don't do any funny business."

"Yes, mother."

/

She stood facing away from her mother wearing only her _nagajuban_ and her _tabi._ Her mother is tying the red _datejime_ on the waist of her _nagajuban._ The _datejime_ is a red garment with gold threads interwoven in it. She could have just tied her _nagajuban_ with a piece of lint because it would stay hidden. It'll probably be uncomfortable when she did.

The _komon_ that is hanging in front of her looks brand new. Not like her everyday _kimono._ The design is of the cherry trees with their petals swaying in the breeze. It's a huge design encompassing up to the back.

Before she could go into the finer details, her mother snatched the _komon_ and proceeded to dress her in it. The left lapel is placed over the right. She felt the tightening of the _koshi-himo_ around her body. She couldn't take her curiosity any longer. She breathed steeling herself from the nervous flutter in her chest.

"Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't we eat the white mushrooms?"

The shuffling sounds of garments and movement stopped behind her. Then, she saw the obi put over her head then around her waist.

"They're not mushrooms. They're toadstools." Her mother fitted the obi around her waist and from the ruffling sounds, she's already tying a knot. "And they are one of the most evil things the gods have ever conceived."

That piqued her interest. Now she understands its sickly color.

"Why are they so evil, mother?" She felt the obi on her waist tighten. "Because my darling child," Her mother started combing her hair. "they might be beautiful but once you have taken them in, their corruption and sweet nothings would kill you and consume your soul until you are nothing but an empty husk of your former self."

Her mother stopped combing and chuckled. "But then again, it gave me something so precious and valuable."

Evil things giving good things? Impossible!

"What?"

Her mother turned her around and she is sporting a bittersweet smile. "It gave me you."

What?!

The confusion must be so evident in her face because her mother laughed. "Yes, child. That's how you were created."

"I don't understand."

"One day, snowflake. One day. And when that day comes, I hope you have the mind to judge fairly."

Her mother grabbed the _obijime_ and tied it in the center of the obi. Looking down, she saw the _obi_ has a swirling design. Like the shapes of clouds.

"I want to show you something." Her mother grabbed the edges of her _tansu_ and pulled. She quickly saw the square hole. And now it was fully uncovered. Her mother reached at the bottom of the pile and her hand emerged clutching a squared object wrapped in a black cloth. She undid the knot and out came an ornament box. Her mother unlatched the lid and she laid eyes upon numerous _kanzashi_. Her mother grabbed a _bira-bira kanzashi_ and held it out in front of her to inspect. The metal is silver. Instead of the traditional fan design, it was topped with a crescent moon and hanging from it are the stars. Atleast that's how she sees it.

The moon is made up of some white metal and the stars...are those gold?

Her eyes widened at the implications. She looked at her mother. She was about to ask another question when her mother spoke.

"Child, listen to me carefully. Since you've made so much effort to delve into my past, I think it's high time I tell you something about your heritage."

She stood rigid. Nervousness and excitement coalescing inside her chest.

"When I was pregnant with you, I met my mother. Your grandmother. She owns the house and the business in the village." Her mother choked and she can see that her eyes are wet.

"And this right here is your legacy. That's all I can say for now."

Her mother took ahold of her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. One cobalt commanding and wise while the other nervous and juvenile. "Listen to me. I promise you that my first priority in life is you. When the time is right, I promise that you will know the whole truth. Just know that I am hiding things from you to protect you. Promise me you will not prod and delve again. Hmm?"

Her head is swirling with questions. Protect her? From what?

Herother held out her pinky. She hesitated to intertwine it with hers. With a desperate look from her mother, she finally relented and took it. A promise made. They both touch the tip of their thumbs. A promise sealed.

"Now," Her mother sniffed and cleared her throat. "why don't you go into the kitchen and wait for me there. I still need to finish dressing up."

As she slid the shoji close, her heart broke and she wanted to kick herself for her stupidity as she heard the sobs of her mother.

/

They walked in silence. After dressing, her mother came into the kitchen wearing a blue _furisode_ with small prints of the cherry blossoms. She tied up her hair and slotted the crescent moon _kanzashi_ at the top left side of her head. Her mother have the same hairstyle and wore kanzashi the same as hers but the main design is a flower.

They grabbed their packed lunch and went out through the kitchen door. The path of the forest is already familiar because its where they celebrate _Hanami._ It's more peaceful and relaxing and also to get away from the prying and gossiping villagers.

No one dares to enter the forest due to the surrounding myths of the _yokai_ that dwells in the trees' midst. She thought her mother chose the isolation but from the revelations earlier, she thought otherwise.

They finally made it to the clearing where she played and lost the game of hide-and-seek from the rabbit man. The clearing is abloom with different flowers with their scents wafting up in the air. Casting her eyes across the clearing, she was greeted with the familiar sites of two men.

The red haired one waived at them enthusiastically while the other one has his arms crossed. From this distance she can see the smirk on the man's lips.

She started to jog to keep pace with her mother's long and fast strides.

The red haired man took the lunch from her mother and was quickly engulfed in a hug.

The woman is big. She didn't mean to offend. She quickly learned that most women are insecure about their appearances specially about their weight.

The woman is tall with flaxen hair. She's wearing a grey _yukata_ with a red _obi._ Her hair is tied but it is not decorated with a _kanzashi_ and she is currently lifting her mother in the air and swinging her around.

"Oh, Jacky. Dearest Jacky, how I've miss you!"

Her mother patted her back and replied, "How I've miss you too, Kristanna. But please I couldn't breath." Her mother wheezed out the last word.

The woman let her mother go and the woman's eyes fell on her. She quickly got nervous at the prospect of being crushed in a hug.

She looked at the red haired man, and questioned, "Is this her?" The red head man nodded and the woman lowered herself to her height.

"Hello." She didn't answer. She just stared and inspected the woman. She has brown doeful eyes.

"I'm Kristanna.Your mother and I have a very long history." She heard someone snickered but she dare not break eye contact.

"It's nice to finally meet you. My husband has told me many things about you." That caused her to furrow her brows. Who? The grey haired man? Looks like it. Because it could not be the red haired man because they almost have the same height.

Finally, the woman stood up and called out behind her.

"Hiroaki, come. Meet your cousin." Cousin? She looked behind the woman and, fair enough, there's a boy hiding behind the red haired man.

She raised her eyebrows at him and he blinked twice back at her. The woman gestured for the boy to come forward.

It took awhile before the red haired man stepped aside and gave the boy a little push on the back. The boy budged and slowly came towards them.

The woman held the boy's shoulders. "This is my son, Hiroaki. Say hello."

The boy waved and gave a mumbled hello. She inspected the boy. He has the same hair as the woman. He's wearing a blue _haori_ with snow capped mountains. He won't meet her eyes but from the fleeting glances he kept giving her, his eyes are the color of the sky.

"Hello." She greeted back. That's one of the many differences between her and her mother. The hair and the reception of strangers. Where her mother is cheery and hospitable, she is wary and closed-off.

"Hello, Hiroaki." Her mother greeted behind her.

"Why you're much more handsome than your father gave you credit for." The boy looked up. Wide-eyed and blushing like a tomato. Her mother caressed his messy locks and his ears joined his whole face.

The big woman raised her brows at this. "Well what are we waiting for, sit! Child give that to Aster over there." She obliged and skipped towards the rabbit man. She thrusted her burden into his hands and the man just raised his brows with a bored expression.

They all removed their _zori_ and sat on their chosen _zabuton_. She chose to sit beside her mother. They formed the shape of a horse shoe where the red haired man is at the center. She sat across the blushing boy. He has his head down and is busy playing with his fingers.

It turns out that their guests have their own packed food. The big woman opened theirs and she was greeted with foods in all shapes and sizes mostly unknown to her. They said a little prayer to the gods and they dug in.

The rabbit man took a piece out of a container with green sticky rice that is sliced in squares with his chopsticks. He put it on his plate and gestured to her to the same. She shrugged and took one out.

She eyed everything. There are _mochi_ with the same color as the cherry blossoms covered with a cherry leaf. There are desserts that is shaped like a fish but with different colors. There are so many to choose from. She doesn't know where to start.

"Oh, child, here." The woman presented her with a box containing some sort of moon cakes with different shapes. "Go, on. Take one."

She obliged and took the butterfly shaped moon cake.

"Hey, take one of this." The red haired man held the container to her with his arm stretched-out and straining and his but in the air. Her mother snickered but nonetheless took the container from his hand. It contains the cherry blossom mochi and she happily took one. Her mother took one too and handed it over to the blushing boy with a smile.

He took the container and immediately shook from nervousness or whatever ailment he has.

She bit into the mochi first. Her tongue is met with the sweet earthy taste of red beans and a hint of cherry. It took three more bites before she finished the whole thing.

She looked at the boy. Their eyes met conviniently when he is holding the container that holds the _dango_. He smiled at her and then handed her one. She accepted it with a 'Thank you' and a small smile.

She saw his cheeks tinted with a slight pink blush and he looked away. Has he had any contact with females except for his mother?

She just took a bite of the _dango_ and chewed the sweet sticky white stuff and watch the petals of the cherry blossom.

The trees are well into their first week and some of the petals have already fallen to the ground.

They're beautiful but they're lives are brief. In just barely a month and they're already gone.

She's celebrating _Hanami_ with this strangers and it feels normal. It feels right. In some ways she couldn't imagine.

/

She's starting to loathe her _kimono._ She can't catch up with the blushing boy because her movements are being restricted by her clothing. She lag behind while the blushing boy waited for her patiently with a smile.

Earlier, both of them got comfortable with each other enough that they started to exchange pleasantries. A few minutes later, and she got more comfortable in their exchange.

Then, the red haired man suggested they go to the flower field and, "Why don't you show her what you've learned." The boy beamed and placed his tea on the ground and stood up rather quickly. She felt her mother's hand nudge her side and she followed the boy down the field.

He stopped in front of a flower and he looked at her eagerly.

As he approached his side, he crouched. So she mimicked him.

"So this right here is a _suisen_." She can't help but roll her eyes.

"Yes, I know. I'm not an idiot." And he looked really apologetic.

"I'm sorry for offending you." She sighed and soften her tone.

"No, it's not your fault. I hate my kimono. I can't run in it." She waved her hand.

He continued, "Do you know that flowers have language?"

Now she feels sorry for the poor boy. "Flowers can't talk."

"No, no. Not like that. I mean they have meaning when you give them to people."

"Oh, then what does this flower mean?" She pointed at the _suisen._

"They symbolize respect."

"What about that one?" She pointed at the _buruberu_ a foot away from them.

"Uh, they symbolize gratitude." He looked over her shoulder and he sprinted yet again. She sighed and just followed him again in the fastest pace her kimono allows which is a shamble.

He went behind the bushes and plucked something from a vine intertwining a tree. He went back to her and presented a small green thing. "Ivy flower."

She gave a few insults in her tongue but she chose the kindest. "That's a flower?" It looks like a bundle of small green balls attached to a long stem.

"It symbolizes everlasting loyalty."

"Oh."

And yet he still held it towards her. His eyes prompting her to take it. After a few awkward seconds, she took the flower reluctantly.

"Wait." She went to behind the bushes and plucked an ivy flower.

"Here. Now we're even." He accepted the flower.

"Who taught you all of this?"

He smiled and looked on the adults above the incline. "Aster, did."

Now that is a revelation. "The rabbit man?"

He gave a bark of laughter. "Yes, now that I thought about it, he does look like a rabbit."

He giggled a bit more then he cleared his throat.

"Did you know that the flower Aster means eternal love?"

"Really?" She looked at the rabbit man. He is eyeing both of them in a narrowed gaze like he's hearing every word they're saying. She wouldn't be surprised if he can. With those ears he can probably here a whisper from two miles away.

"Uh-huh. Father told me about it. But don't tell Aster I told you."

"Sure."

They started the trek up where the adults are talking.

"Aki, may I call you that?"

He beamed and his eyes twinkled. "You may."

"What are those breads that look like fish?"

"Oh those are _taiyaki_. It's one of father's favorite foods."

"Is it good?"

"Why don't you try it yourself."

/

"That was a splendid meal, Jacky. Anderson did not lie. How did you learn to cook like that?" The big woman said as she sat stop her stead. She has not seen any animal like this. It has horns that resemble branches, it has fur like a dog's, and the emphathy of a human being.

It mirrored her excitement when she approached it and lolled its tongue in bliss when she scratched it behind the ears.

It does not neigh like a horse but emmits a sound close to a cow's moo.

"What can I say. The fishermen do know how to make _tempura_." Her mother replied caressing the snout of the lemon colored horse.

The red haired man approached her and kneeled down in front of her. "Here child I brought you something."

He produced a pouch and handed it to her. "It's called _kompeito._ I thought you might like it. If you dont, then use it to bargain with Aster. He's got a sweet tooth."

He stood up and went to tie the bundle of containers to his horse before she can say thank you.

Hiroaki came to her. He held out a _buruberu_ flower. "For you."

She did not move to take it. "For what?"

He smiled bashfully. "Honestly, you're the first child I met besides my cousins in my uncle's side. Let's just say they are not very pleasant."

He took a deep breath and continued. "You're the first friend I've ever made. For that, I'm thankful. Thankful for your time. Thankful for the chance you gave."

He held it again and she took it.

"But I didn't give you anything."

He shrugged his shoulders. His locks moving along the motion. "It's fine."

"Hiroaki. Come along, son." Hiroaki turned and sprinted towards his father. The red haired man lifted him up the saddle and he climbed up himself.

"Aster, why are you not saddling your horse?" Her mother questioned suspiciously.

The red haired man answered. "He chose to stay with you for the time being."

My mother sighed. Irritated. "Anderson..."

The red haired man held up his hands in defeat. "It's not my order. He insisted on it. He is rather persistent."

"On what grounds have you to stay?" My mother asked rather angry.

The rabbit man stood up straight. "I wish to obscure my reasons due to the fact that I might be evicted from my still unestablished lodgings."

My sighed and pinched the end of her nose. "Fine. Fine. You may stay."

She heard a huge sigh of relief from the red haired man. The big woman is smirking.

"Well then, we are off. Hiya!" They were gone with the beat of hooves on the forrest floor.

"Come along." The three of them started the treck back to their house. Aster grabbed his steed by the reigns.

"So you'll with us huh?" She skipped among the flowers.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you getting at?"

She tutted. "Be nice to me, rabbit man. I'm gonna be cleaning your room and making some of your breakfast."

"Little bugger. I'll be nice to whoever I want, whenever I want."

It's well into the afternoon and the clouds are giving enough shade for the uncomfortable warmth of the sun.

"You will be nice to me." She palmed the pouch that was given to her. "Oh, you will."

 **AN: And done! Summer classes are starting tomorrow. It's gonna be two whole months of scheduled-packed days and everyday quizzes. I don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter again.**

 **Also some of the Japanese elements here are historically inaccurate(the food, the clothing) and scientifically incorrect(the season of certain types of flowers).**

 **Also, the name of the main characters. I want to give them Japanese appropriate names but it will just cause confusion so I'll retain their genderbent established names and just give my OCs Japanese names.**

 **Hanakotoba, the language of the flowers in Japan, has some variations in the meaning of their flowers so don't react if the symbols are the different from the western ones.**

 **Constructive criticism would be welcomed. And reviews.**

 **Up next: fluff! I still want you to name the protagonist. Until next time!**


	4. Lessons

**AN: It's been so long since I updated.**

 ** _(Theme: Nocturne by Sungha Jung)_**

"Good. You're learning at a quicker pace than I anticipated." Aster begrudgingly admitted as he watched her finish folding the paper crane.

She smirked his way, wanting to infuriate him. The weeks of pestering and a couple of the colorful sugary sweets per day have finally eroded the mans patience. She thought she was going to get a spanking from her mother but instead she got this.

"I'm surprised your mother never taught you _origami._ "

She just shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to grab another paper from the pile and start another creation. "My mother taught me how to read and write. And cook. And clean. I never liked cleaning."

She scratched at her nose and looked at the paper boat on her hands. It is the color of leaves with flowers painted in gold. She didn't know gold could be incorporated at such a thin material.

"Me neither." He sat down across from her and slid a blue paper towards him and began to fold.

They both sat in silence. It's been a month since Aster came into their house. He helped whenever he can. He usually took the chores that requires enormous strenghth and a high reach which a girl like her does not have.

Her mother will never admit it but she can see the relief in her eyes whenever Aster carried the rolls of cloths on both his shoulders and carry them towards her shop. It saves time and the half day labor of carrying them herself has gone into sewing more clothing. Her mother coming home without sewing in the veranda had become an often comeuppance. Sometimes, she'd come home on noons to take a nap.

Aster presented her with a man in a samurai chlothing. She frowned at it. "No fair. You used more than one paper."

" _Origami_ can be made in parts and later connected as a whole. Now are you ready for the rest of your lessons?"

From his smirk, she could tell that her eyes gleamed. "Teach me."

"Now this is the _fuji_. It symbolizes- Hey! Are you listening to me?!" She stared at him with wide eyes caught with a crown of _ume_ circling her head. They're in the meadow and he's teaching her the art of _Hanakotobe_. He collected some flowers while she sat under the _ume_ tree.

"Uhm, yes?" She smiled sweetly. He droned on and on about what each symbolizes and her eyes glazed over. To be honest, she'd rather do _Origami_ inside. The whole thing is pointless. Flowers could not talk and therefore shouldn't have a language. It's as simple as that. So the point of this lesson is moot.

"Hmp! Master Hiroaki had enjoyed this lessons immensely."

She glared at him gritting her teeth. "I'm not him, am I?"

He sighed. "Yes, I can see that."

He closed the book in front of him and bundled the flower a vine from the _fuji._

"We'll continue this tomorrow."

He stood up and patted his cloths to rid of dirt and dead leaves.

"Or you could just teach me how to use a _katana._ " She glanced hopefully at his sword begging with her eyes.

"Ha! Not a chance. You'll end up killing yourself or worse." She started to protest but he held his hand. A motion for her to shut her mouth.

"You know what? I'll make a deal with you. If you memorized all of the flowers and their symbols inside this book" He gestured with the hand holding the said book "I'll teach you."

She pursed her lips. It is impossible for her to memorize those she neither have the interest or the patience for it. He wanted her to lose. She can see it on his face. Well, she'll show him.

"Deal." The smirk that formed on his lips was a troubling indication.

"Now take of that crown on your head. You look ridiculous."

She stuck her tongue out but obliged.

They both sat at the engawa watching the night sky. It's windy tonight. The cherry blossoms being plucked and swayed by an artisan. They frame the moon going around it in a continuous motion.

"Have you ever had any attachment to the moon?" Aster asked. She looked at his face skeptically. His eyes never left the glowing white orb.

She glanced back at the night sky. The stars are few whenever the moon basked them its glow. Like the sun, it provided light. But unlike the sun, the light is cold.

"No. But look! There's the rabbit pounding rice cakes!" She pointed at the gray shades.

He rolled his eyes at her and muttered 'little bugger'.

They stayed like that for quite some time until her eyes began to droop she yawned opened her eyes as wide as she could. The air did not help it stung her eyes and continued to lull her to sleep. Eventually, she welcomed rest and closed her eyes drifting into her dreams.

Aster held the girl in his arms carrying her towards her room. He didn't expect it to be like this. He never thought that Toothiana's hunch could be that accurate.

If it werent for her haranguing both him and Anderson, he never would have known.

He came upon Jacqueline kneeling inside with the child's _futon_ already spread out and ready to be laid upon. He settled the child and covered her with the blanket.

Jacqueline stroke her daughter's hair putting it behind her ear.

She had aged well. Her white hair had a few streaks of gray in them but that did not mar her beauty in fact, it added to it.

She gave the girl a kiss on her forehead. The child's sleepy mumble of protest made him grin.

She stood up and left the room him following suit. They stood on the engawa watching the moon.

"She's a wonderful child, Jacqueline. You've raised her well."

She scoffed, "We'll see."

The silence is tense unlike the ones they shared on a nightly basis. He watched her whole being bathed by the glow of the moon. It's caressing her. Beconing her closer. Begging her to come home.

Finally, she spoke. "Did you know that I once thought of terminating my pregnancy?"

Her words caught him off-guard. Truly?

He waited for her to speak. To explain. She loves children. No, she adores children.

"But then, I met my mother. Gods above, I miss her voice and her nagging."

He shouldn't pry but he couldn't help himself.

"Are you- are you still hurting?"

She looked at him. Eyes questioning. They both know what he meant.

They stared at each other until she conceded. "For a long time. Until I decided to stop moping and move on. Why are you asking? You were there, Aster. You saw everything. Every juicy detail. You know why I ran away."

She yawned. "Well I'm tired. You're the last one so I expect you to lock up." She walked down the hall to her room.

Aster stood their mulling. If he caught up with her back then. Back when he adored her truly. Would it make a difference. If he offered his hand for marriage...

He shook his head. But he couldn't help it. He spent all night day dreaming about the things that could have been.

 **AN: Well that was waaaay overdue. Ooh! What are they talking about? We'll uncover more in the following chapters. Constructive criticisms are always welcomed. Thank you for reading.** **Until next time!**


End file.
